


give you anything (and everything)

by beijingaccent9



Series: Blood [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, M/M, Top Oh Sehun, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beijingaccent9/pseuds/beijingaccent9
Summary: Minseok rather be hated, if he cannot be loved. In which Luhan hates vampires, Minseok chooses to turn to protect the one he loves from his impending death and Sehun tries to heal a broken Minseok.





	1. give

The pounding winter wind feels cold and heavy against his otherwise smooth skin— the pool of blood on his feet and the fresh scars on his exposed neck left by fangs of an atrocious monster make him tremble in an understandable fear. Years of working underground, his life on the line as he pulls out his dagger in a swift motion hidden on the side of his boots, should have helped dissipate the fear unconsciously installed in his human body, but the feeling of dying accumulates all fear back, into his veins.

 

Knowing he can die anytime and dying— they are not exactly the same thing.

 

"You look like death." Yixing drops on his knees as the fresh blood seeps through the fabric of his ripped jeans. His gentle hand wipes the hair sprawled, almost covering Luhan's line of vision, onto the side tucked behind his pale ears. There is a hint of worry and relief painted on the younger hunter's face.

 

Luhan settles on Yixing's firm lap, hoping the sense of familiarity will bring comfort on his impending heartbeat and the painful sensation as the cold wind brush against the wounds that became the outlet of his sacred human blood. "How did you find me?" His voice is weak, but the curiosity evident in his tone. It is almost inaudible, those words that escaped his frozen lips, as the gush of wind whispers on Yixing's ears.

 

"Intel." Yixing timidly replies as the cacophony of ambulance and police sirens and car honks filled the place. He looks at him with soft, shallow eyes that mirrored the onlookers' fear. _Vampire intel._

The experienced hunter closes his eyes in his attempt to filter what he does not want to see— the number of people carefully trying to transport him to the nearest hospital and the hands patting his bites with disinfecting cotton swabs with surgical dexterity. He hates the feeling of death, but hates the hospital and its smell even more.

 

The younger hunter slides in his car, his foot pressing the gas pedal lightly as he maneuvered his way towards the isolated lamppost at the end of the road, waiting for someone to appear from the darkness. He calms himself down, the lump on his throat disappearing as he tries to identify movements other than his own.

 

There's no one, though, much to his disappointment.

 

-

 

The quiescent abode of Junmyeon, Minseok's maker, is dark and agitating, but Minseok learns not to complain. His humanity has long been vanished and so is his mundane need for vitamin D, the sunlight. The vampiric set of eyes he now possesses easily adapts to the darkness his kind chooses to succumb themselves with.

 

Minseok sits on the leather couch his maker claims to be older than him. The vastness of the place slowly creeps into his realization. It is so silent, no heartbeat, just swift motions Minseok has become sensitive with.

 

He shoots his tantalizing gaze on his maker holding a blood bag that can't seem to appease his bloodlust, but he's resolute to control his selfish desires to feed off from a live human. Killing with his own hands, since he knows what it's like to fear dying, is out of his options.

 

"My child," Junmyeon speaks with a hint of sarcasm in his tone. He looms over his creation and discreetly flaunts the blood bag, wanting him to replenish the blood he lost from the fight. "You look so tired. You have to feed. Here," He tilts Minseok's head and slowly drips the blood to his child's mouth.

 

He wipes off the stain from the corner of his lips and presses his head against his maker's hips. Junmyeon lets his slender fingers comb through Minseok's silky jet black hair, hushing the soft sob that escaped his lips.

 

"It will get better."

 

Minseok wonders if it will, indeed, get better when the number of vampires are increasing and the underground hunters are growing old and tired, fearful of their looming death. With the absence of mages' support and the decreasing number of registered blacksmiths, the hunters are practically prancing around dim alleyways unprepared and waiting for their deaths.

 

"He almost died today, Junmyeon. If I had not arrived on time," The train of thoughts clouding his distracted mind halts him into silence. _He could have died._ He is once again reminded of how human and fragile his love is and thought of him dying while commencing his dangerous work is gobbling up Minseok's last piece of sanity.

 

"But you saved him, didn't you? He's breathing. The humanity you gave up for him— it's all worth it. You gave him another day to live."

 

Luhan has another day to live, but Minseok wants to give him a lifetime.

 

-

 

The injured hunter rubs his eyes without mercy, quickly trying to adjust to the sudden streak of bright light welcoming him after waking up from his deep slumber, thanking the sedatives that helped him sleep throughout the long and tiring night. He inhales the faint smell of the hospital room— a mixture of distasteful medicine and ethyl alcohol— as he shifts from his awkward position. The bandage wrapped around his neck brings discomfort and the urge to remove it grows bigger.

 

"Oh, Luhan. You're awake." Baekhyun walks towards his bed with slow and small steps, holding onto his tightly secured dagger with his careful hands. "I did what I could to strengthen your dagger, couldn't have done it without Kyungsoo, though. You're a walking time bomb, Han. You could've asked me for help. I don't want to wake up and hear gossips about my most favorite hunter almost drained."

 

Baekhyun fishes a small and crumpled piece of paper from his pocket, and hands it along with the repaired dagger on his right hand. It's from Yifan, and it looks like bad news. A letter from the higher-up always screams bad news.

 

Luhan places a lopsided smile on his lips, unwrapping the cloth that secured his first-ever dagger. It looks new and really sharp. Kyungsoo may have had his hands on his prized possession, being the blacksmith he is. He seems contented with the duo's work, but not with the news of his suspension, a week without work may awaken his lazy bones.

 

"I find something interesting, though." Baekhyun breathes a lungful of hospital air, he worries for Luhan. The seasoned hunter may be older than him, but his thoughtless actions have brought problem after problem. "Someone other than you have used this dagger. You didn't kill the vampire, Luhan. Another vampire did."

 

"That's impossible." Luhan's grip tightens as he replies with confidence, the dagger only answers to him and no one else. He can't hide the nervousness seeping through the hem of his hospital dress and into his veins, though.

 

"That's what I thought, too, Luhan." Baekhyun had been a mage since he was born, and training that goes along with it is difficult and he has overcome it, but it doesn't mean he's perfect. He still has spells he doesn't know of, energy he has not discovered, possibilities he has yet to explore. "The dagger recognized the vampire though, maybe it's someone you've stabbed before."

 

Baekhyun offers the possibility, but still seems wrong. Luhan had killed every vampire he has encountered, less the vampire he faced last night, according to the mage that stands beside him. "Is the dagger originally yours?"

 

The older thinks deeply, recalling events from four years ago. He remembers Minseok, his supposed partner, the best hunter in line after Yifan. It's supposed to be Minseok's, but that doesn't make sense.

 

 _Minseok died an unfortunate death, and his body was never found_.

 

-

 

Yifan drums his fingers on the table, the sound of it resonating in Yixing's sensitive ears. They are thinking of telling what exactly happened, how it happened, who made it happen, who saved Luhan— Minseok. Not human Minseok, though, vampire Minseok.

 

The consequence that comes along with it, the aftermath— Luhan won't take it easy, it won't be simple to digest. Luhan hates vampires with all of his might, the disdain he feels every time he comes out to hunt transfers from his body to the dagger. The adrenaline rushing through his blood as he harshly stabs the vampires on their hearts give him so much energy, so much hope that he may be able to eradicate their kind.

 

Yixing treads slowly towards the older hunter, looming over his lover, enveloping him in a reassuring hug as he whispers words of comfort, so calming and relaxing. "I don't think we're in the position to tell, but I don't think it will be easy for Minseok to come out and speak. He isn't really— Luhan doesn't exactly like vampires."

 

Yifan simply hums in agreement, nodding as he parts his lips to speak. "But he likes Minseok."

 

Yixing raises his eyebrow, contemplating the older's remark. It can be true, but they shouldn't be complacent. Luhan's hatred can make him overlook the feelings he has for Minseok, and that will be harder for the both of them.

 

Baekhyun's perfunctory knocks make the two hunters jolt, holding tightly onto their own respective daggers as a reflex to the intruder they aren't expecting to arrive in their humble office, an uninvited guest. The mage tilts his head to the side, wondering why the two seem so frantic.

 

He doesn't dig deeper, though, focusing on why he came there in the first place. "I was working with Luhan's dagger few hours ago and found something that sparked my interest. Daggers only answer to their masters, but why was a vampire able to use Luhan's?"

 

Yixing knows better not to lie. The mage can be persistent and nosy, but he's trustworthy. He's one of the two mages left willing to collaborate with the only blacksmith in the country. "I was thinking on the way here— I think you're keeping something from us. I knew Minseok being the original owner. But I don't get it, Minseok's dead, he can't possibly use it." His eyes widen, an idea forming inside his creative mind opens another possibility he has not considered. "Unless, he really isn't dead. He's a vampire?"

 

Yifan bites his lips in utter state of nervousness, cold sweat trickling down his bony cheeks, but his partner remains calm, tapping the heels of his shoes with rhythmical talent.

 

"Minseok turned."

 

Baekhyun isn't shocked, and he doesn't plan on telling Luhan either. Minseok is the rational one in their circle of friendship— he won't do it without justifiable reasons and the mage knows he should trust his friend's judgment.

 

"I want to know why, but I guess you two don't know either. Minseok's never been the type to tell— he has always shouldered his problems alone."

 

Minseok, to say the least, is an enigma they have a hard time deciphering. He has always warded off people, pushing them outside of his personal circle. It has always been like that, but they learn how to accept.

 

-

 

Jongdae wakes up with the sight of pretty little Kim Minseok laying down with Junmyeon on the small couch, the older vampire kissing the precious tears that fall as he sobs; lonely, terrible sobs that filled the living room.

 

"Is it because of your human again, Minseok?" Jongdae asks, teasing the four year old vampire in his brother's arms. He likes to rile up pretty Kim Minseok, finding him to be the most interesting with his human love still flourishing.

 

"He's not my human, Jongdae." Minseok scowls darkly, swatting Jongdae's filthy hands off of his face.

 

"Uncle Jongdae." He corrects, noting how feisty Minseok becomes when he's angry. "Oh, I forgot. He dumped you, so you're here. You've chosen vampirism, because you stand no chance. Poor, pretty Kim Minseok."

 

Minseok closes his eyes as his maker tries threatening to punch Jongdae until he coughs out blood, coughing out blood isn't really the best thing in the world, so Jongdae returns to his room after getting his share of blood bags.

 

"How did you endure being with him?" Minseok asks, because really, he fathoms how one can endure the annoyance that is Jongdae.

 

"He's actually nice. He just likes to tease you, because he turned for the same reason. And now he regrets," Junmyeon pauses as he runs his fingers along Minseok's hair, he has taken a liking to it. "Because, it wasn't really the case. The woman loved him back. Had he discovered that earlier, he'd probably turned his back away from our lineage to be with her."

 

Minseok nods, _i would have done that too,_ staring in the abyss, his heart tugging into a painful knot. "That's kind of sad."

 

Junmyeon smiles sadly and closes his eyes, the embrace getting tighter as he recalls a memory so melancholic, shoving it right where it belongs— the back burner, should be forgotten. "Let's sleep, my child. Let those worries drown in your dreams."


	2. you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok rather be hated, if he cannot be loved. In which Luhan hates vampires, Minseok chooses to turn to protect the one he loves from his impending death and Sehun tries to heal a broken Minseok.

Yixing gently pushes the door open, witnessing his friend carefully examining the dagger in his hands, dropping the gym bag he used during his trainee days at the end of Luhan's bed. It's still silent, only the sound of their breaths and the heart monitor resonating inside the cramped hospital room— banana peels scattered around the floor and chinese takeaway leftovers on the older's side table.

 

"Brought you change of clothes. That thin hospital dress won't do you good." He raises an eyebrow when Luhan ignores his presence, picking up the peels and throwing them on the nearest trash can like that game they used to play when their teachers weren't around.

                                                                 

Luhan looks at him with sad eyes, hinting about the sadness he feels over the news of suspension Baekhyun came with yesterday afternoon. He spins the metal knob at the side, positioning the hospital bed, adjusting its height as he sits up. "Help me change the bandage. I can't really move properly with these tubes attached."

 

He grabs the change of clothes Yixing placed at the end of the bed, the intravenous catheter attached, fixed to his arms with adhesives makes it harder for him to move. Yixing helps him silently. His friend doesn't try to speak either, awkwardness enveloping the four corners of the small space.

 

"If you're mad at me or Yifan for the suspension— Luhan, you know we're doing this for your sake. You nearly died, you were almost drained. See, that, how much would it take to get it across your thick skull? You can't enter into the war zone alone. You're practically asking for your death." The younger hunter places his hand on his waist, shaking his head in disappointment.

 

"I'm not a child anymore, Xing. I can make decisions for my own and stick to it. I hope you, Yifan, and Zitao, will learn to trust me more."

 

"I want to trust you, Luhan. Believe me, I have defended your actions against Yifan on more than one account, but you have to prove yourself to him too."

 

The auburn haired hunter purses his lips, reflecting on his child-like behavior that causes trouble with the people around him, those who truly and genuine care. He mouths the word _sorry_ and wishes, fingers tightly crossed that it is enough to appease his younger friend, tending to his childish needs without a fail.

 

He goes nearer to Luhan with the new set of bandage in his veiny hands, casting it aside as he removes the older bandage, reddish with the blood it absorbed. He wraps the new one after disinfecting the wounds. "I hope you learn your lesson, it's not everyday that a—"

 

Yixing falls into silence, the words scrambled in his disoriented mind. He nearly blurts out Minseok, his vampire friend's secret.

 

"That a vampire would be willing to help a distraught hunter? Yes, I know." He shrugs, the smile on his face is as empty as his soul. "Baekhyun told me about it. Why would a vampire help me?"

 

Yixing's heartbeat becomes erratic at the unprecedented question. He bites his lips in his desperate attempt to think of something— a _lie_ that Luhan will hopefully believe, but he fails, he isn't in the right mind to think and it would take a lot to trick _The Luhan_. "Drop the subject, Luhan. I don't want you probing more into that. That vampire may have saved you that night, but you'll never know what happens next time."

 

He nods, but really, he just wants Yixing to stop treating him _always_ like a kid—he abhors that. He’s a grown adult and (thinks) he knows what he’s doing with his life. He'll delve into that once he gets his limbs moving with ease like he used to (before he almost got drained and killed by those _vampires_ ).

 

 

 

-

 

It's not the first time that Sehun enters Junmyeon's nest with the desire to overpower Minseok, pin him on the wall while his pale skin contrasts against the dark red wallpaper, plant rough kisses against his marred skin, memorize the curve and edges with his hand. The plump lips, feline-like eyes, and the way his nose is sculpted remind the vampire of a love that never flourished.

 

"Minseok." He eyes the sleeping vampire, placing a soft kiss on his forehead, his breath ghosting over his skin. He brushes his hair to the side, noting how youthful his favorite vampire is despite the recurring anxiety that cripples his emotional state.

 

Minseok slowly opens his eyes, recognizing the voice that has spoken his name with such subtlety and sees Sehun smiling fondly at him. He opens his arms wide, inviting the said vampire into a hug. "Take me, Sehun. Help me forget."

 

"As you wish, princess." He says, treating the beauty before him with such royalty.

 

Sehun takes the younger vampire in his arms, kissing the lips he had always adorned as they walk towards Minseok's room, careful not to trip over some antiques. Fucking is good, but fucking with privacy is even better, wanting to hear the submissive's heavenly voice that he cannot seem to forget, already etched in his mind.

 

He moves onto his ears with ease, nibbling with so much desire to elicit a moan from the man below him, his free hand already playing with Minseok's sensitive nub. He removes the shirt, discarding to who knows where, placing his left leg between Minseok's own before sucking the younger's already perked nipple.

 

Minseok moans, arching his back as he feels the wet muscle doing wonders. The sound coming out from Minseok turns Sehun on; even more encouraged to continue what he's doing. "D-don’t—ah—s-stop.” Minseok stammers with his words and Sehun couldn’t help but to smirk. _Fuck_ , he likes it when the younger is vocal—unafraid to show how he truly feels—pleasure and content are painted on his gorgeous face.

 

He clumsily removes Minseok's belt, pulling down his pants along with his boxers. The slick member springs up, making Minseok blush, his ears feeling hot from the sudden sensation. He tries to cover his nakedness with his tiny hands, embarrassment flashes across his face as he realizes how wet he had become, continuing to leak from his excited cock.

 

"Already that excited, 'Seok?" He licks a stripe on the underside of Minseok's member, eliciting another sexy moan. He works his way up and down his entire shaft, the younger vampire writhing in pure pleasure, voicing out how much he likes what the older vampire is doing— messing with his sanity with the best blowjob he has ever gotten.

 

"So cute," he coos before he circles the tip with his tongue, so wet and sloppy, Minseok tilting his head as he slides his fingers through Sehun's hair, grabbing them with force as he comes into his mouth.

 

He kisses the inside of his thighs, noticing how frail he had become, staying there for a while as he savors the sweetness.

 

The grip on his hair becomes loose and their surrounding is suddenly enveloped with an eerie of silence. "But you taste so sweet, so—" Sehun looks up, wondering why it has become quiet, and witnesses a sleeping Minseok. It isn't the first time, but the raven haired understands, Junmyeon never fails to inform him about his lovely princess' well-being.

 

He cleans and dresses him up properly, also wiping the side of his mouth. He tucks him in and watches over him for a while, waiting for Junmyeon to come over and scold him once more.

 

He looks over his shoulder when he feels movements from his back, _junmyeon,_ just as he expects.

 

"I don't agree with this arrangement you have with my child, but if that makes his nightmares go away, if being in your arms makes him able to sleep— then I won't interfere."

 

"What we have is something we have come into terms with. I fuck him, no strings attached, both enjoying the pleasure this arrangement entails."

 

"I understand, just– please, he's so lethargic these days. He refuses to take a walk at night. If you truly care about him, please– make sure he doesn't fight off vampires alone. He loves that human too much, it's breaking him."

 

He sighs, knowing well how stubborn Minseok is when it comes to that human. "I'll talk to him about that."

 

-

 

Luhan is discharged three days after, Zitao coming in to drive him to their favorite fast-food chain. The youngest hunter drives, eyes on the road as he sharply makes a turn, Luhan holding onto his seatbelt as tight as he can manage, taking side glances as Zitao shifts to a much higher gear. He hears the engine revs, and he never lets go of his grip.

 

It is a short trip from the hospital to the fast food chain, but rather shorter with Zitao's undeniably rusty driving skills. Remind Luhan not to trust the younger hunter with the keys again.

 

"We're here," Zitao chirps, whistling as he takes off the safety belt. "Alive and in one piece." He emphasizes the words, looking at his right, chuckling at Luhan's shock expression and disheveled hair, like a bird's nest.

 

"Fuck you, Taozi." He hisses under his breath, but his friend manages to hear.

 

He laughs hysterically, arms on his stomach as he thinks of a good comeback remark. "I have heard about your nightly escapades, but I'm a top too, so no fucking between us is going to happen."

 

Luhan ignores him and heads towards where Yixing and Yifan are, and slouches on the booth's sofa, shoving a handful of french fries on his mouth– oh how he misses those! He watches his two Chinese friend as they raise their eyebrow on him, looking suspiciously.

 

"What?" He asks, dropping the second batch of french fries he plans to dig in, pushing the tray of food closer to the two.

 

Yixing shakes his head fervently, hiding his smile in the process. Despite how Luhan claims to be old enough and mature, old habits die hard, his older friend still includes unhealthy deep fried fries in his diet. "Nothing," he says, but he's just really surprised. "You look normal."

 

"Well, I do suppose I need to act normal." No one really answers, but he doesn't really mind the lack of reaction.

 

Luhan moves to his right to give Zitao some space to sit on, then he raises his hand to ask the waiter for a menu. The food he sees on the list makes his mouth water, remembering how awful and lackluster hospital food are. He orders fried chicken with coleslaw on the side– knowing Yixing will nag him for neglecting his diet.

 

"I'm really weirded out with the looks you two are giving me." Luhan says, his voice is quivering. "If you have something to say, please, cut out the chase and spill the beans."

 

Yixing shrugs, wanting to act as nonchalantly as he possibly can. "We're just wondering, since a lot of things are happening," There's a short pause, allowing himself to catch some air. "What if we turned? What will you do?"

 

Luhan slams the table with force, other customers looking in their direction, and he hisses in frustration, groaning as he curls his fists into a ball, his own nails digging his skin. "What kind of question is that?!"

 

"That's a what if question, Luhan. And we are not planning to turn so just answer it honestly."

 

The hunter does not hesitate with his answer. "Do you really need to ask? I mean, isn't obvious?" He presses his back against the sofa discerning the looks Yixing and Yifan had on their faces. "I'm going to kill you both."

 

"That escalated quickly." Zitao tries to laugh off the older hunter's heartless response, but the answer continues to ring in his ear. The youngest doesn't know about Minseok, though, clueless as Luhan is.

 

Well, that's very characteristic of Luhan to say that. Fuck that, there's no way they're telling Luhan about Minseok.

 

-

 

Baekhyun visits Kyungsoo in his work place, astonished by the amount of dagger he has produced despite only a few number of mages- Baekhyun and Chanyeol- extending their hands out to the only registered blacksmith in the country. The war between mages and blacksmiths affected Kyungsoo's family business a lot.

 

"What brings you here, mage?" Kyungsoo inquires, in a disinterested tone, continuing his work like always.

 

Baekhyun gives no reply as he makes way through Kyungsoo's dagger collection, heart thumping as he eyes every one of them, wondering what spells he can use to seal them with.

 

"What do you know about Minseok's dagger?" He asks, stopping by the exquisite dagger on display. He holds it, his beautiful fingers appreciating the sharpness of the blade and the intricate design Kyungsoo carved on it.

 

The serious blacksmith loosens his grip on the chisel and looks up the taller man. "Aside from the fact that it's Luhan's now?" He thinks deeply, gasping as he recalls something. "Well, he did ask me to insert a microchip in it."

 

"Did he tell you why?" He knows Minseok doesn't like reasoning out, but concludes it's worth a try.

 

"Not that I would ask anyway. But you know, I don't need to know. I comply with my job silently, because that's how I work." He eyes Baekhyun, emphasizing the last few words as if he's insinuating something.

 

Somehow, Baekhyun is reminded of Minseok when he sees Kyungsoo. Silent, but deadly. Kyungsoo can be a hunter with how well he handles the dagger. Very secretive, not letting the mage intrude things he keeps for himself. Reliable.

 

The older mage scampers towards the door and quickly says his good bye, he doesn't need to know Minseok's reasons– he's not that stupid. He did it so he can track Luhan– save him when he's in danger. At least, that's the most plausible reason he can think of.


	3. anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok rather be hated, if he cannot be loved. In which Luhan hates vampires, Minseok chooses to turn to protect the one he loves from his impending death and Sehun tries to heal a broken Minseok.

Luhan adamantly twists the metal knob, slowly pushing the door that seems so heavy, like brick walls he encounters every time he hunts. He sinks his teeth on his lips, his stomach churns with the sudden influx of unwanted memories, he doesn't remember the last time he went home, always barging inside his friends' place like a freeloader– though they don't really mind his presence.

 

He suddenly feels lazy, his shoulders sagging as he makes his way to his living room. He wants to get out, and stop his heart from being all jumpy, his mind fuzzy with thoughts.

 

He eyes the receipts on the table, picks them up with his oily hands (blame those french fries he had for dinner) and nods as he reads the words with his eyes– club receipts, ten bottles of vodka when he frequented clubs after Minseok went missing. Now that he's reminded of it– he wants to get a bottle or two, but that means he's going to dream again of Minseok, _and he obviously does not want that._

He casts his eyes down, the pastel-colored tiles remind him of Minseok laying down the cold floor after watching a game of soccer with Luhan, not minding about the cuts and wounds he obtained during the hunt. He only wants to forget.

 

His thoughts travel somewhere else, the possibilities, the what ifs– so many things going inside his head– the way Minseok likes his coffee (black and bitter), the way his love scrunches his nose (so cute), the way he brags about being well-versed in taekwondo and kendo (so amusing), the way he complains about being meaty (but Luhan tells Minseok that he's going to be there by his side despite the insecurities he had)– Luhan just wants to forget.

 

He taps the sofa, the sofa Minseok used to sleep on when he refuses to sleep on his bed– the sofa where Minseok left his letter (the confession which Luhan blatantly ignored), the sofa where Luhan used to thrash on after regretting everything he has done to Minseok, the person who loved him so dearly, without expecting anything in return.

 

"Fuck," He groans, putting his hands in his pockets, feeling the coldness against his skin. "I seriously need to get a new sofa."

He fishes his phone out of his messy bag and skims through the text messages he refuses to delete, the ones Minseok has sent before he went missing and _died_. He scrolls through their conversation, mentally scolding himself when he rejected his friend through a rude text. _It's too late now._

"I'm the biggest scum of the earth." He tells himself over and over again, until it sinks in and goes through his thick skull that Yixing complains about.

 

He closes his eyes, wanting to erase memories he spent so long memorizing in his head– Minseok's number, his favorite food, his embarrassing moments, his smile, his soft skin, his lips as red as his blood, but he's too deep to actually forget things he wants to, when everything in his apartment reminds him of Minseok.

 

"I should move out." But his lease doesn't end until next year, and moving out during winter isn't really that great of a plan.

 

He has been deteriorating since Minseok died, so fucking lost when he realizes about his true feelings for the said man. When Minseok presented himself, despite the never-ending insecurities he had, Luhan chose to ignore his small efforts. All because he thinks his little crush on Yixing is equivalent of love.

 

"I love Minseok." He breathes heavily, sighs come out naturally, disappointed in his self more so than ever.

 

-

 

Luhan tries his best to forget, but Minseok gives his all to remember, afraid that his lost humanity means he's going to lose all memories he had of the taller man he loved and still loves so dearly.

 

"Sehun, I slept on you again the last time you came over." He says apologetically, dropping on his knees as he unbuckles the older vampire's belt.

 

Sehun motions him to stand up, not that he's not up for it, but Minseok's obviously still out of it. He looks paler than ever, circling his fingers around his skinny wrists. He doesn't love the smaller man, but he cares about him for reasons he doesn't exactly know.

 

"You don't need to do that, Minseok. I understand. I always do. You were tired that day," His hands travel through Minseok's exposed skin, noticing the small scratches healing rather slower than most vampires, considering he's still young. "I was too clouded by lust that I didn't even notice your wounds. I tended them when you were asleep, though. I hope you don't mind."

 

Minseok shrugs, putting a smile on his face as empty as his soul. He sits himself down beside Sehun, placing his head on the crook of the older vampire's neck, feeling the anxiety washing away.

 

"Every time I look at you," Minseok starts off, his voice is almost inaudible, but Sehun can hear– his vampire ears are reliable, much better than his human ears. If Minseok had chosen humanity, Sehun swears, he'll probably hear the younger's heart pounding so hard by now, his rib cage probably will explode– but it doesn't, much to his relief. "You remind me of him, albeit you're much more taller, your skin is smoother, probably because you aren't a hunter like him."

 

"Do you regret turning?" Sehun asks, his hands touching Minseok's face, sighing as he feels the sharpness of his jaw.

 

Minseok thinks, but he cuts off the thoughts quickly, brushing off memories he has chosen to ward himself off, but they keep coming back, haunting him like nightmares– except he's awake. "No, I don't. I know I could have turned out like Yifan, I might have been a great hunter myself, but I was human then. I wouldn't have protected him like I do now. Seeing Luhan, as a human, in a vampire's point of view– I don't know. He's strong, but still, very susceptible to death."

 

It pains him to see Luhan bleed, because he realizes how he doesn't have a hold of his life, that sooner or later, he will have to fight off stronger vampires– and he won't stand a chance. He will die, drained in the arms of a fearsome vampire, and Minseok hates the idea of that.

 

Sehun nods as he hums in agreement, positioning himself so that Minseok will be more comfortable. The words that came out of his rosy lips make him realize how wrong Junmyeon is– Minseok's smart and he doesn't let his emotions get the best of him. Junmyeon is just too overprotective, treating his child like a kid, but Minseok lived as a human for twenty years, he learned about the cruelty of the world before he turned.

 

"You remind me of Luhan, but it doesn't mean I'm using you as a substitute. I love you, Sehun, but it's different with him."

 

The blond vampire chuckles, of course, he knows. He has always known. Minseok doesn't need to repeat it to him over and over again. "I know, kid. And you should know that I'm not using you as a substitute, too. I care about you more than you ever know– I'd kill for you." Sehun doesn't lie.

 

Junmyeon comes out from his room, dropping by the kitchen to get Minseok's share of blood bags, raising an eyebrow at the sight of Minseok leaning comfortably against Sehun. "I hope Sehun knocked some senses to you." Junmyeon spits out, handing his child the blood bag he got from the refrigerator.

 

Minseok snorts at his maker's words. "We didn't get to talk much because of you." He hints, making Junmyeon feel unwelcomed.

 

 

"What were you guys talking about?" Junmyeon eyes the two, sitting across them on his favorite rocking chair.

 

"About how much he loves me and that human."

 

Sehun looks at the small figure lying beside him and Minseok fights down the urge to blush, but he figures, it's not something he can control so he let it happen, hoping no one notices. The corner of Sehun's lips curves into a smile, Minseok's flushed cheeks are so obvious against his pale skin.

 

"How about me, Minseok? Don't you love me?"

 

"I love you more than Jongdae, that's for sure. You're a prick, but Jongdae is in a whole different level of prickness." _If that's even a word._

-

 

Yixing wakes up with a headache, mentally reminding himself not to sleep again on the couch. He gets up, rummaging through his cupboard, praying hard that he has pills to take away the pain.

 

He's so relieved to find one, quickly grabbing a clean glassware, filling it up with cold water. He gulps it down in one ago along with the medicine, feeling the cold trickling through his throat.

 

He's been worrying too much lately– about Minseok and Luhan– that sometimes Yifan complains about having lesser time for him. He's aware, though, it's difficult to just standby knowing how badly both of his friends are hurting. He wants meet up with Minseok, tell him how Luhan isn't recuperating at all, that maybe he needs to know about Minseok.

 

He fidgets with his phone, taking out a piece of crumbled paper he has always kept attached to himself. He dials the number written, feeling uneasy as he waits for the owner to quickly answer the call. ~~~~

~~-~~ ~~~~

Minseok quickly grabs a hold of his phone, trembling as he slides his finger on the screen to answer the call from Yixing. Sehun places his hand on his lap, encouraging Minseok, helping to wash away all the worries he had.

 

He hears Yixing on the other line. He hears his voice, the sound of the clock ticking and his friend's heartbeat in unison. _We need to meet up._

 

Minseok squirms in his seat, grimaces as he purses his lips, but the older vampire urges him to speak– he smiles at him, rubbing his back with his light hand in the process. "I guess I can tonight. Your place?"

 

_Yes, can you go quickly? It's something really important._

Important can only mean it's about Luhan– he's the object of Minseok's affection, even if the said man said it loud and clear, Luhan doesn't exactly like Minseok the way the vampires loves him. "It's about Luhan, isn't it?" Minseok can't be wrong.

 

_Yeah, it's sudden, but the sooner, the better._

"Sure, can I bring Sehun with me?" Minseok shifts his gaze at the blond vampire, feeling more confident than a few minutes ago.

 

_He won't drink my blood, right?_

Minseok chuckles, but he understands Yixing's concern. Allowing two vampires in his place isn't really a smart decision, but Minseok and Sehun know not to cause harm. Minseok hasn't even killed yet, and Sehun can live off without blood for three months. "He won't. He finds me more delectable than human blood."

 

Yixing doesn't really know what that last reply means, but it does imply something he doesn't imagine Minseok will do. In his eyes, his memories, Minseok is pure and untainted– kind and loving– and he hopes nothing had changed.

 

Minseok ends the call, grabbing Sehun firmly, intertwining their fingers together which Sehun finds amusing– they fit perfectly.

 

"We can walk. I'm sure Junmyeon has been bugging you about it. I haven't had the energy to come out at night and take a walk."

 

The blond opens the door, staring at Minseok suspiciously. Sehun's not exactly dense, he knows Minseok better than the younger has ever imagined. "Really? Or you're afraid of falling into bloodlust when you smell blood from humans lurking around?"

 

He answers shortly, _maybe,_ making sure their eyes don't meet. He remains unbothered, not resorting to killing even if fresh blood gives vampires more energy, agility, and strength.

 

He doesn't pry, knowing Minseok likes it if Sehun doesn't investigate at times like this, but he'll make sure he'll squeeze some answers from the small man sometime soon. "How far is it?"

 

"About a kilometer. He's wary about you though."

 

"But I like your smell better. Humans can't compare."

 

Minseok hums in agreement, remembering Jongin as they walk past the apartment complex he now lives in, jealous at the thought of living alone– without Junmyeon to nag him and Jongdae to annoy him to death.

 

He sees an alleyway on his right, the memories of that night surge right back, but Sehun holds his head near his chest. They stop for a while to rest, humming melodies that seem to be calming in more ways than one.

 

"I want to fight all those vampires who will try to kill him." Minseok says, his voice slightly cracking.

 

"You need strength, though. You need to kill and drink fresh blood or you won't be able to fight them all. You will die too."

 

"But I can't kill."

 

"We can find criminals, I'm pretty sure those authorities won't mind."

 

"But I'm not one to pass judgment upon people like them."

 

"I know, Minseok. You're righteous, I'm proud of how good of a person you are." He pauses for a while, thinking of things to say to finally convince his lovely vampire. "But if you really want Luhan to live– you need to kill both humans and vampires alike."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is finally up and I know it took me a long time before I posted this. ;u;


	4. (and

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun, somehow, convinced Minseok to love himself a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, because I’ve been busy with uni. Thank you to those who have been reading and waiting patiently. You guys are the best!

Yixing scurries towards the door, almost tripping because of the empty soju bottles scattered on the floor of his living room. He twists the metal knob, mentally preparing himself to face the presence of two vampires waiting for him on the other side. He has always been careful at work, already in his nature to be wary about someone other than his own. He releases a deep breath, as his eyes meet Minseok's own, shining and youthful just as he recalled.

 

"I'm glad you came. I was worried you'd back off like the last time." Yixing tells Minseok, and he shivers from the sudden gush of wind as Sehun barges inside his place grabbing the younger vampire by the waist.

 

He disposes of the thought, but it comes back so he ponders a lot as they all sit down, Sehun's dark aura still making him nervous as hell. Minseok gently pulls the older's collar to meet his height and whispers words that make his companion drop his guard down.

 

"Sehun releases this demonic aura when he thinks I'm in danger," Minseok tries to reason out and Yixing tries his very best to understand, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt in obvious nervousness. "But I told him you're a friend and there's nothing to worry about."

 

Sehun snorts at the younger and the expression on his face tells Yixing that the older is so enamored by his long-time friend. It does not really surprise him anymore at this point– many had attempted and failed– and it still bothers him how long it took Luhan to realize his own stubborn feelings.

 

He starts off calmly, asking Minseok how he has been the past couple of days after the face-off with a more capable vampire, telling him to think of himself (because he does not want to lose him twice and permanently) because of his unwillingness to receive help. Sometimes, it scares Yixing to his wits how his friend sets off without a doubt when Luhan is in danger.

 

"Let's get straight to the point, Xing. I don't have all night. We aren't exactly in good terms with the sun."

 

Yixing shifts on his seat uncomfortably, the words in his mind rumble as he thinks of what to say– it isn't exactly easy to tell Minseok about Lu Han. About all the possible things the Chinese could do out of anger. Even if it's Minseok, even if it's the man he loves so dearly. Lu Han is so set on killing his friends if ever they turned– what would stop him from killing Minseok?

 

"Lu Han... you know how persistent he gets." He trails off, the words dying in his throat as he looks at his friend, head dropping down as he feels hopeless. "Even if we stop him, he's going to find who helped him."

 

"And what's the problem with that?" Sehun asks, intertwining their fingers together, relishing the fact that they fit so perfectly together.

 

He lifts his head up, gauging Sehun, the protective aura he gives off as he holds Minseok's hand tighter. It makes Yixing wonder, wonder why Minseok risks his life for Lu Han when he has a reliable and caring Sehun by his side– someone Lu Han couldn't be for Minseok. "Lu Han doesn't exactly like vampires." He says, carefully picking the words he wanted to deliver. "And Minseok... isn't exactly human."

 

"But you want Lu Han to know that Minseok saved him?" Sehun doesn't go straight to the point, but why does it always have to be Minseok? His tiny vampire has suffered enough– has given up enough for Lu Han's sake.

 

"Well, Lu Han wouldn't stop searching. It would cost him his life if he delves deeper into your world."

 

"But it wouldn't cost Minseok his life if Lu Han finds out about him?!" Sehun is livid beyond control. He could have thrashed and screamed if it weren't for Minseok quietly looking back and forth at them, trying to make out what they were trying to imply. "That's selfish, man."

 

"Minseok would have wanted the same. At age twenty, he died so Lu Han could live." Yixing counters as his anger boils up.

 

Sehun shakes his head lightly and in annoyance. "No, fuck no. Minseok's life is so much more than Lu Han's own. He's a grown man who can save his ass without Minseok's help."

 

Minseok holds him back glued on his seat as he tries to reason out to the two of them. "It's okay, Sehun. You don't have to worry about me. I'll be alright. Yixing can hold Lu Han down if ever he tries to attack me."

 

Sehun pleads, almost as if Yixing feels the love resonating inside the four corners of his apartment. "Be selfish for once, Minseok. Be selfish, for you... for me."

 

It ends like that– there’s no clear plan. Sehun drags him out of Yixing’s apartment, before the conversation could progress. And it still makes Minseok wonder, it makes his heart pound, his face red as a tomato, that Sehun cares about him deeply like what he claimed.

 

“We won’t be talking to your friend unless he makes sense.” He looks at Minseok with eyes filled with love, worry, anxiety– mixed all together. There could have been tears he held back, like his anger that was kept inside of him till the last minute. “I don’t get it, Minseok. I tried to understand, but I couldn’t make out anything. You are all I have and if they’re willing to risk you so that Lu Han could be saved, I won’t allow that to happen. Not on my watch, Minseok.”

 

He places a soft and gentle kiss on his forehead. He doesn’t see it, but Minseok smiles a little. Then there’s a tug, Minseok’s small fist curled on his shirt– he’s tugging it down, pulling Sehun to meet his height. And they kiss, and this time, it’s on the lips. It’s wonderful and there are butterflies inside his stomach, he’s about to burst– but it’s a good kind of burst, where all the love he has kept, he has reserved for someone is now finally free.

 

“Can you love yourself a little more?”

 

“I’ll try.” And he will, he just doesn’t promise anything beyond what he’s capable. Sehun likes it, that he’s going to try, and he’s going to settle with that for now.

 

And for the first time, Minseok feels truly loved. The kind of love he is longing for ever since. That love he gave for someone else, but was not reciprocated.

 

 


	5. everything)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok turned for the one he loved, but Minseok will stay for the one that makes him happy. He still has a lot to uncover, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will probably add one or two more, but the next parts will be either about Junmyeon or Jongdae. More will be uncovered in their parts. The answers to Minseok’s question that only they know.

There’s a lot to think about– Minseok ponders as he treads through the dim alleyway. He sees a lot of human wandering around so he moves stealthily, though he cannot be seen by mere humans anyway, unless he wants his presence known, but he doesn’t.

 

He walks past by a small, dilapidated building, feeling colder than usual. There’s an ominous aura surrounding it, probably because it’s near Baekhyun’s lair where all unexpected magic happens, sometimes it’s troublesome, but more than that, the mage is entertaining.

 

“Ah, Minseok,” Baekhyun says, his voice a little bit chirpy. “My favourite newborn vampire paid me a visit.”

 

Minseok chuckles, of course, he’s the only newborn he knows of, of course, he’s going to be the obvious favourite. He sits down the rundown couch and his eyes wanders around the place. It looks so small outside and the vastness inside makes him wonder how astonishing Baekhyun’s magic is. “

 

“It’s all magic, Minseok.” He whispers to his ears, sending shivers down the smaller’s spine. “Sehun paid a visit a few days ago, though. Were you aware of it?”

 

The smaller nodded, biting his lower lip as he looks down the floor. He is confused about so many things– being a vampire, his feelings, killing. He has been so dependent on Sehun and it feels wrong. He used to be so strong as a hunter, with his dagger combined with his strength and agility, his quick sense.

 

“Is fresh human blood the only way to get stronger?”

 

“You know I can’t answer that, Minseok. Talk to Junmyeon or Jongdae. They’ve been vampires longer than you or Sehun.” Baekhyun tells him, his voice a little softer. “Or you can ask Jongin. Isn’t he from the same bloodline too?”

 

Minseok looks at Baekhyun with hope. Jongin. Why hasn’t he thought of that? “Yes, Jongin! He’s apparently an uncle of my father. My father obviously didn’t choose the same path I did.”

 

Baekhyun hands over a vial. He goes through all the information Minseok needs– how to use it, when to use it. “It’s for protection, Minseok. I’ve been hearing a lot of rumours lately. I’ll tell you when I’m sure.”

 

“Thank you– you’ve been very reliable ever since. Jongin’s place isn’t too far from yours. I’ll get there safely.”

 

-

 

 

“Jongin?” Minseok repeats his name over and over again as he knocks.

 

The older vampire opens the door and is surprised to see Minseok. “Come in.” He motions for him to sit down and brings over a bag of blood for Minseok to drink. He settles down opposite of the younger and stares at him.

 

“There’s something I would like to ask.” He’s serious, and a hint of worry flashes across Jongin’s face. He sees himself in Minseok. He knows how confused the younger must be in this new world he entered. “Were you given a choice, too? Right after turning twenty?”

 

The taller vampire nods, giving Minseok an apologetic look, because he knows he’s going to ask more. It’s just, like him, he doesn’t know enough. “It’s Jongdae who turned me. All the males in our family have a choice whether to turn or stay human.”

 

Minseok listens intently, his eyes never leaving Jongin’s.

 

“I didn’t want any of this, but my family. My sisters, I wanted to protect them to the best of my ability.”

 

“You could have been a hunter.”

 

Jongin shakes his head fervently and Minseok notices how his expression looks more down and unsettling. “I was studying magic. Baekhyun’s grandfather was a family friend of ours before he passed. He taught me, but I couldn’t get better obviously because our family isn’t meant for magic.”

 

“How did you become strong? As a vampire, I meant.”

 

“Fresh blood, Minseok. That’s how we live and therefore, that’s how we get stronger.”

 

“It feels wrong to kill a human.”

 

“The laws of our world are different from theirs. You don’t have to make yourself suffer. You have to survive too. Isn’t there a reason why you turned? Don’t you think you have to get stronger for that reason?”

 

“I don’t– it’s not the same anymore. I– it was Lu Han that made me want to turn, but now, I don’t think– I don’t think of him anymore.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Sehun, it’s him. I want to become strong, because it feels wrong to rely on him all the time. I– I think I’m starting to have feelings for him.”

 

He pats Minseok’s head and ruffles his hair. There’s a fit of laughter escaping Jongin’s lips. “Sehun wants to protect you though? Right, Sehun?”

 

Sehun comes out from hiding, the smile on his face as he walks toward Minseok is beautiful like it has always been. “Is it true Minseok? You’re starting to have feelings for me?”

 

“What’s happening?”

 

“Sehun’s been worried because he loves you too much. He’s worried about you not liking him back, that’s what it is.”

 

Minseok glares at his beloved. “Sehun! You could’ve just asked me! Now, I feel so embarrassed.”

 

The taller hugs him tight, and Minseok just smiles back. It feels so wonderful, to be loved back, to be loved so dearly.

 

“Now, out you two. I hate being surrounded by lovebirds.”

 

Sehun sticks his tongue out. “Bitter as fuck, Jongin. You’re so obvious. Why don’t you just ask that Kyungsoo out? Maybe Minseok can help you. They’re pretty tight. Isn’t that right, Minseok?”

 

“Wait, what? You like Kyungsoo? As in the blacksmith Kyungsoo?”

 

“I’ve been visiting him for a while.”

 

Sehun intercepts. “More like stalking.”

 

Jongin pushes them out the door and tells Minseok that if he ever wants to know more, he can always ask Junmyeon or Jongdae because they have been around much longer– obviously more knowledgeable and stronger and they’re from the same bloodline, too.

 

“Before we leave, I’d like to tell you that you seem to be Kyungsoo’s type so just go for it!”

 

Sehun laughs, so does Minseok. And it rubs on him, too. It feels warm and fuzzy. It’s true. What Sehun says is a fact, Minseok brings happiness wherever he is. And he thinks, Minseok is the happiness the lonely Sehun deserves.

 


	6. blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot going around and they are set to keep Minseok under their wing and save him from probable danger.

 

  
There are a lot of things going around– the regional branch is in chaos and every local branch around the region is under scrutiny. Yifan’s going to be replaced and now his reign is coming to an end. He’s been a great leader of the local faction– it’s just that he’s great that the higher ups think he imposes a threat on them.

 

Yifan has always been on the lookout. He knows, any time, this can happen. The regional branch is lucky enough that Minseok disappeared four years ago– he’s next in line to Yifan and just like the older, Minseok’s just too much to handle.

 

Yifan and Minseok are hard to bend. That’s what they have been known for in their locality.

 

“Did you know why they did this to you?” Yixing asks as he helps his lover relocate all his things in a smaller office. He’s being demoted so it makes sense why Yifan’s getting a smaller office.

 

At least you have a room, I have a desk. He remembers Tao joking about it and he never takes it seriously. They all know this will happen– they just did not expect it will be this soon.

 

The taller walks beside Yixing, his eyes fixated on the box he’s holding. “They don’t need a reason to collect my badge and demote me. They can just make it up and the national branch won’t suspect a thing.” He says with spite.

 

“I heard the National is behind this as well. The new head wants to amend the vampire laws.”

 

Yifan eyes Yixing, bringing down the box at the corner of his much smaller room. The taller Chinese motions for his lover to sit down opposite to him. “What do you know?”

 

“Baekhyun came over a few days ago.” Yixing pauses, swallowing the lump in his throat. He clutches his chest and tries to calm down– it just doesn’t work this time. It’s awful.

 

“Okay, Yixing– breathe. Inhale.” He does it along with Yixing so his lover won’t feel alone. “Exhale.”

 

Yixing finally settles down and Yifan is more than relieved. There are so many things happening around and the only thing he wants is for everybody he loves to be safe and sound.

 

It’s Lu Han. They got a hold of Lu Han’s dagger and found out about Minseok turning. They demoted Yifan, thinking that if Minseok really turned, they must have known this, but decided to keep their mouths shut.

 

They think, that with Minseok turning, the vampires have gained a really huge advantage. Minseok knows how to work his way through the offices. He’s familiar with how dagger works and he’s even friends with hunters– public servants who should be killing off vampires, but instead, they’re sparing their lives.

 

Lu Han still doesn’t know about this, though. And it’s only a matter of time before he does. The National Branch will use him to find Minseok.

 

“They’re going to amend the laws, ‘Fan. If it takes effect, Minseok’s in danger.”

 

-

 

 

Sehun pays Baekhyun a visit with Minseok late at night a few days later. They look happy is what the mage noticed. They’re glued together. The smiles on their faces are bright and just, they look in love. Minseok used to look at Lu Han like that, except it isn’t the case anymore.

 

The tables have turned.

 

He hands Minseok another vial. “Wear this too, around your neck. It’s a different one. For safety, Minseok.” He nods at Sehun and goes back to work.

 

“You two seem to be getting along too well.” Baekhyun emphasises the last two words and he takes note of how Minseok and Sehun smiled at each other. This is okay– Minseok should move on from Lu Han. He is well aware of how miserable it is for his smaller friend and if him being with Sehun makes the pain go away and tears are replaced with soft laughs and gentle smiles and then so be it.

 

“Sehun please remind Minseok to wear the vials around his neck. At all times.”

 

“At all times.” He turns to the smaller one and places a kiss on his forehead. “You heard that, Minseok?”

 

Minseok nods. He doesn’t really understand it, but if both Sehun and Baekhyun tell him to do so, then he has no other choice but to obey their orders.

 

“That will do for now. I have to get back to Kyungsoo and see if he’s done working with your dagger.” Baekhyun stands up from where he is sitting and goes nearer to the couple.

 

“Dagger?” Minseok asks, curiosity evident on his face. “My dagger?”

 

“Oh, it’s a new one. I figured you’d be much safer with a dagger. It’s your comfort zone after all.”

 

“But daggers don’t respond to humans. It’s just– I happened to own Lu Han’s dagger when I was human that I was able to use it again despite being a vampire.”

 

“That’s why I’m here, Minseok. I have been working on some spells and if it’s right– it would work Minseok. I have always liked seeing you in action.”

 

“For the mean time, wear the necklace and stay by my side.” Sehun tells Minseok before enveloping him in a tight embrace.

  
-

 

  
Junmyeon calls Jongdae and Jongin in for a meeting. The atmosphere inside the room is awkward– there’s no one brave enough to speak. This is about their family and Minseok should be invited in, but instead, they asked Sehun to fetch their little one and go somewhere else.

 

They stay in Sehun’s home and Junmyeon does not want to know what they’re doing.

 

He is not exactly curious about their nightly escapades.

 

The younger of the three, Jongin, musters up his courage to speak. He doesn’t really know the entire thing, but he heard of the gist from Kyungsoo (who he finally talked to), who heard it from the mage, Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun is one sneaky mage. He apparently casted a spell on the National Branch’s building when he was invited over for a dinner– he’s surprisingly one of the two most prominent mages in the country. It’s not a surprise that he was invited over. With the abundance of vampires and the lack of mages, it’s actually quite understandable why the National treats him with utmost respect.

 

He planted it, just to be naughty, not knowing it will actually come in handy. He gets to warn Minseok and the vampires around him to take necessary precaution.

 

“The hearing will be in two days. We don’t have power over them.” Vampires used to have a voice in the Congress through their very own representative. It’s a long time ago and it could have been very useful, but things have changed. A war had broken out between the mages and the blacksmiths, that apparently was instigated by the vampires.

 

Mages, hunters, blacksmiths, normal people, and even vampires used to co-exist.

 

Now, the Congress is mostly run by the hunters.

 

“There’s no way to disprove the amendment of the law.” Jongdae sighs. It’s true, though. “We’re going to avoid them by all means necessary.”

 

“And if we can’t do that?”

 

“Then, I’m afraid, there will be bloodshed.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this part. Next part will be about the other casts. ;u; Sorry for the really late update.
> 
> This is a completed part itself, however, the series is not yet completed. I’ve completely removed the xiuhan tag as to not confuse anyone, as I think, although there were mentions of xiuhan, it is not the pairing that I’ve focused more on this fic.


End file.
